Arigatou, Mou hitori no boku
by Spirit of the Ring
Summary: X Dedicated to Satire Central for her birthday X Yuugi and his other half are about to part ways. For their final night together Yuugi wants to let him know how much he means to him and how great he has been. Does get pretty mushy but no yaoi.


This fic is written and dedicated to the writer known as Satire Central. I hope you have a happy birthday!!! Sorry I couldn't send you anything, lol.

For all others reading, be warned there are spoilers for the end of Yuugiou in this fic. It can kinda be considered as a sequal to my fic "Life its waiting for you" though it aint a song fic

* * *

"Mou hitori no boku"

"Aibou?" Yuugi was sitting in his room. It was the night before the ceremonial battle. The air was tense. Yuugi and his other half were preparing their separate decks in for the decisive duel. Everyone else was in his or her own rooms resting, or at least trying to. For the whole night neither of the two Yuugi's spoke to each other until just now.

"...After tomorrow..." He began to cry. The spirit walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Yuugi wiped his eyes and looked up at the Pharaoh. Vibrant violet eyes filled with confidence and strength gazed back at him, filling the boy with comfort. Yuugi managed a small smile and spoke.

"After tomorrow... we are going to be separated." Atemu sighed but still managed to smile at his partner.

"It will be alright Aibou. We will never truly be separated." Simply the sound of the Pharaoh's voice soothed the young boy. Yuugi nodded and looked at the cards in his hand. This was the deck he constructed himself. His other half had no knowledge of it. It had only been used once against Bakura, in which Yuugi emerged victorious.

"Mou hitori no boku... thank you."

"Thank you? For what?" The Pharaoh had not done anything. In fact he should be the one thanking his partner. During his journey in Egypt to recover his memory and most importantly his name, he would have died. It was because of Yuugi, his partner that he was able to survive and overcome Zork.

"You have given me so much... did you know that?"

"Yuugi... all I did was assist you in saving Jii-chan. You were the one who thwarted Malik from killing me, you are the one who saved me from Raphael and ultimately lead to me banishing the darkness in my heart, you are the one who gave me my name, Atemu."

"Did you know that the box this came in had a message on it?" Yuugi held the puzzle in his hands. At first it was very heavy around his neck but over the course of two years he had grown accustomed to the weight. It was not a gentle reminder he was not alone.

"I never read the box; in fact I have never seen it in Egypt, it must have been constructed after my death." Yuugi looked up close and read the inscriptions.

"The one to solve this puzzle will open the gates of darkness and the deepest desire in their heart shall be granted."

"... I was supposed to grant a wish? Thought I was the spirit of a Pharaoh, not a genie." Yuugi gave a small laugh at the humour of his other half. Atemu rubbed the back of his head awkwardly grinning. "Well then aibou, what do you want? And no sexual favours, this isn't some yaoi fanfic." Yuugi gave a look of disgust at his words along with a chuckle.

"Mou hitori no boku, you have already granted my wish. In fact my wish was granted the moment I solved the puzzle." The little boy looked down and smiled, his eyes filled with tears of sadness and joy. "You gave me friendship."

"But... now I will take it away from you by-" Yuugi put his finger to his other half's mouth.

"You are my friend no matter what. After I solved the puzzle Jounouchi and Anzu and Honda all became my friends. They are so good to me and it's because of you... thank you so much for everything."

"Aibou..."

"I..." Yuugi began crying again. "I really hated my life! I truly did! ...Before you came I wanted to die. I really wanted to die! But you gave me a reason for life. You gave me hope for the future." Yuugi looked at his shelf filled with games, away from the gaze of Atemu. "Games cannot talk to me, they can only keep me busy, not keep my happy. You made me happy and gave me strength. There is no way I can thank you for all you have done. You really truly are... my other half."

"Aibou..."

"But I will let you leave Mou hitori no boku. You have given me strength." The Pharaoh nodded at the boy's comment.

"You are strong enough Aibou. I know you can make it on your own and you will be fine. You are strong... stronger than me, you don't need me anymore."

"But I still want to be with you..."

"I want to be with you as well, but it's not possible. I ... I am done here; I must let you live your own life." Yuugi nodded.

"Thank you... hey mou hitori no boku." The boy suddenly smiled and looked at his other half.

"Yes?"

"Whatever happens tomorrow... You're always going to be my friend. The one who understands me better than I understand myself. I will miss you, but I will be happy and I will live my life. You think I can... so I know I can do it. I know I can be strong and I know you will be happy. No matter what happens you will be mou hitori no boku." Yuugi smiled, the tears were no longer in his eyes. This was the first time his eyes showed true strength and confidence, and they shined with hope for the future. The Pharaoh was amazed that his partner had grown so much in just two years. He was a whole new person.

"Aibou... Yuugi..." He closed his eyes and smiled. "You will always be my partner. After tomorrow I will be gone. I will watch you grow even more than you have grown so far. You will become one of the greatest duelist and friends this world can offer. Stay strong. Stay kind. Stay true."

"I will. I just...wanted to thank you for everything. This will be my last time to. You will always be the most important person in my life. No matter how strong I get or how much time passes, I will always remember you. I will keep the Sennen puzzle close to my heart."

"I know Aibou, thank you. And by the way... remember to ask Anzu out on a date like I said." Both Yuugi's smiled, which quickly turned into laughter. Their good mood and close friendship stayed constant throughout the night and lasted even after Atemu walked through the gate to the past. Everyone cried including Yuugi, but as the boy looked up into the desert sun, he knew he was not alone and he knew his other half was happy. Life was good. It will stay good. The dark days were now in the past and though he was separated from his other half, it did not matter. They could never truly be separated.

* * *

Hey, I hope you enjoy your birthday present. Again happy birthday and thanks for being such an amazing friend and always being there for me; you are truly amazing.

Sorry if it was too mushy for you though lol, you know thats the way i am #insert embarrased smiley here since FF doesnt allow me to#


End file.
